


Работа над документами

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	Работа над документами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paperwork](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416420) by mousapelli. 



Юури глубоко вздохнул и уставился в окно. Небо было такое голубое-голубое...  
– Ваше величество! – рявкнул Гвендаль, отчего Юури подскочил. – Если вы не можете сосредоточиться больше, чем на пять минут, мы будем разбираться с документами до самой моей смерти, а это случится не раньше, чем через пару сотен лет!  
– Извини, – послушно пробормотал Юури, крепче сжимая пальцы на пере, которое до этого безвольно лежало в руке. Он посмотрел на груды бумаг перед собой и начал подписывать их в нужных местах.  
Проблема была в том, что его ум по-прежнему раз за разом возвращался к тому, что произошло несколько ночей назад. Когда Вольфрам объявил, что он устал ждать, пока Юури «бросит попытки оседлать трехногого пони», что бы это ни значило на языке мазоку, а дальше все, что помнит Юури: они почему-то оказались обнажены.  
«У Вольфрама невероятно мягкая и нежная кожа... и когда он краснеет, румянец спускается до самой груди... а на его ладонях мозоли от...»  
– Ваше величество! – вновь гаркнул Гвендаль, отчего перо Юури черкнуло через страницу, оставляя черный след. – По крайней мере, смотрите, что подписываете!  
– А что-то не так? – спросил Гюнтер, заглядывая в кабинет.  
– Да! – Гвендаль свирепо посмотрел на Юури. – Мао только что подписал объявление войны!  
– Я... Что?! – Юури недоуменно пробежал глазами по листу. Дебри напыщенного юридического жаргона мазоку ему все еще не очень давались.  
– Хм-м... – Гюнтер пересек комнату и взял у Юури упомянутый документ. – Похоже, что нам предстоит немедленная атака на... Шин-Макоку?  
Юури смущенно засмеялся, а Гюнтер кулаком стукнул Гвендаля по плечу.  
– Все, выметайтесь, оба! – отмахнувшись от руки Гюнтера, буркнул Гвендаль. – Сам закончу!  
Юури вылетел за дверь так быстро, как только мог, а Гюнтер чуть задержался, чтобы спросить Гвендаля, помнит ли тот, что сегодня после ужина обещал прийти в нему в комнату.  
– Да помню, помню, – заверил его Гвендаль, и Гюнтер, чуть улыбаясь ушел.  
«Конечно же, помню!», – мысленно проворчал Гвендаль, откладывая один документ и берясь за следующий. Как будто можно забыть проворные, длинные пальцы Гюнтера, его горячий рот... или то, как разметались по подушкам его лиловые волосы...  
Гвендаль вздохнул, и его взгляд устремился к окну. А небо, оказывается, такое голубое-голубое...


End file.
